In the art, there are situations where it is difficult, if not impossible, to determine whether a person in fact has been at a place where he allegedly claims to have been. There is thus a need in such situation to be able to verify that the individual indeed has been at the place he claims to have been.
Thus, a system for tracking an individual in such a manner that the individual subsequently cannot call into question the tracking and its result is desired.